onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 181
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter= |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Usopp - Sanji |rating=11.8 |rank=7 }} "Ambitions of Fairy Vearth - The Ark, Maxim!!" is the 181st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Enel defeats Zoro and Wiper. Upon seeing this, Nami follows him to a cave where his ark, Maxim, is. Luffy finally gets out of the python, along with Aisa, only to find out the outcome of the fight against Enel. When Aisa tells him that she knows where he is, he asks her to take him there. Long Summary In a flashback, the Shandian Chief is shown talking to a young Wiper and other young warriors telling them about the words inscribed on the Poneglyph and how the Shandians fought hard to protect the Poneglyph. Wiper was able to use the Kairoseki and Reject to attack Enel, which rendered Enel unconscious. However, moments later, Enel was able to use his ability to reset the electrical waves in his heart thereby countering his unconsciousness. Enel indicated he warned Wiper initially, calling him Warrior Wiper several times which only angered Wiper who told Enel not to call his name without a reason. He told Enel that after 400 years of fighting to get to their homeland of Shandia, they are finally there and Enel is in the way. Enel commended Wiper for putting on a good fight but told him, he chose his opponent "poorly." With that, Enel struck one of his drums with his staff, and got an electrical discharge of 30,000,000, which appeared in form of a bird, and attacked Wiper with Uroquois. Which defeated Wiper. Zoro used the opportunity, picked up the Kairoseki, however, Enel attacked and also defeated Zoro using Kiten. Enel walked towards Nami who was the only unhurt person aorund and realized Wiper has got back on his feet. He questioned why Wiper still wants to fight after he's been sorely defeated. Wiper responded that he fights for his ancestors. With that Enel struck Wiper using El Thor. With Nami left, she told Enel she would like to go with him to the Land of Dreams. Nami, taking her waver along, went along with Enel and had in mind to escape once the opportunity arises. Reaching their location, Nami was amazed by what she saw and Enel told her the flying ship is the first of its kind in the world. He told her he had used the gold from the City of Gold to build the Ark - Maxim. With the ark, he told her they would travel to a place with bountless land - Fairy Vearth. Luffy, Aisa and Pierre finally made it out of the snake's stomach only for Luffy to run up the ruins and yell at the top of his voice that he made it out. Aisa upon seeing their current location, came to a conclusion that where they are at could be their homeland, Shandora. Looking around, Luffy spotted his crew and ran towards them only to realize that they have been defeated, including Zoro. Luffy questioned who must have done such deed after seeing that even Wiper, who is strong, is defeated. Aisa mentioned that it was only Enel who could do something like that. Since her Mantra was ineffective while stranded in the belly of the snake, she was unable to tell what was occuring on the outside. Just then, Robin regained consciousness and told Luffy of Enel's intention in destroying the all of Skypiea. Luffy inquired about the Golden Belfry and Robin told him the possiblity of Enel getting to it. Aisa then told Luffy she knows their location as she is able to "hear" 2 voices on the island of their location. Luffy then told Aisa to take him to the location of the voices. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation 181 181